VilkasXFemale Reader
by vegetaloverforever
Summary: This is a short story, it is in your point of view. You are outside training for hours and Vilkas gets concerned and convinces you to join him for a drink in his room. But, something else happens once in his room. Rated M for a serious reason. Please Read and Review!


**Here it is, my first characterXreader. Inspired by my previous fanfiction, Fall of the Silver Hand. Read and review, please! :) Obviously there is sex later, so, yeah, have fun reading! It is probably best if girls only read this, I mention things that boys do not have. ^/^ (Blushing face)  
**

It was roughly three in the afternoon and you were drenched in your own sweat. You have been training since noon, after you ate your lunch. You have been with the Companions for only a few weeks, and you have proved to be one of their strongest. You have made some friends within the Companions as well, but the two that you really seemed to hit off with were the twins. Farkas and Vilkas. Farkas was the first nice person that you had met from the Companions, on the day that Helgen was attacked. He was outside with Aela and Ria, slaying a giant that was attacking Pelagius Farm. Vilkas, now, he was a tough one to reach. He had, for some reason on the first day that you met decided that he hated you. But as the days passed, you noticed that he had become increasingly nicer to you. After you cured him of his beast-blood, he went as far as to propose marriage. You, of course, said yes, and the two of you were married three days later. You both still live in Jorrvaskr, for the time being, until you can afford a home of your own. You almost have enough gold saved to but Breezehome, the house in Whiterun that was for sale.

You were snapped out of your thoughts by a familiar voice.

"What are you doing out here? You've been out here for three hours straight! You're going to pull something."

You stopped training and smiled at the man. You looked into his silver eyes and sheathed your sword.

"I'll be fine, Vilkas, you don't have to worry about me." You said to him softly.

"But, look at you! Soon you'll be swimming in your own sweat! Please, love, take a break." He pleaded at you.

"Vilkas! You worry too much! I'll be okay, You should go inside and have a drink with Torvar or Athis and stop worrying about me." You complained.

"Please, love, just a small break? You don't have to do nothing during that time, just take a break, please for me?" He coninued to try to convince you.

You finally relented, "Okay, dear, but whatever shall I do during that time?" You asked suggestively.

"You can join me for a drink in my quarters, if you wish." He suggested, catching on to your jest, lust in his eyes.

"Of course, lead the way." You said.

"Right this way, Harbinger." He playfully said. He lead you into Jorrvaskr and down into the living quarters and to his room. Once you two were inside, he locked the door.

"Whatever did you lock the door for?" You asked, still jesting.

"Well, we...wouldn't...want any... distractions." He smiled deviously at you, walked over to you and brushed your _ colored hair behind your ears. You put your arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

He kisses you back, forcing his tongue into your mouth. You swirled your tongue with his. All the while, he busied himself with removing your armor ((You choose the type)). The chest plate was first to go, then the pants, and all the way to the point to where you were only in your undergarments.

You, in kind, started stripping him as well. Soon you both were in your small clothes. You were suddenly pushed down onto the small bed.

He fumbled with your breast bindings, but he quickly grew frustrated with them and just tore it off. You gasped as your breasts were set free. He latched his mouth onto one of your nipples and with thumbed and tweaked the other one. You moaned and he chuckled around your nipple and with his other hand he pulled your under pants off.

He gently rubbed your nub and slipped a finger into the tight wetness of your opening. You gasp out as he begins to thrust the finger in and out of you. After a few moments of that, you begin to unconsciously thrust against his hand.

He takes his finger out of you, and in desperation pulls off his loincloth. He groaned as his fully erect member met with the chill air of the room. He looked into your eyes, asking permission as he lined himself up at your opening. You nod, granting him permission and you scream out in pleasure as he fills you slowly.

He is focused on your face, analyzing your reactions and he sees that you are not in any pain whatsoever. He moves out and goes back in, you moan loudly and buck up against him. He grunts with every thrust.

Not too long later, you two found your perfect pace. You met his hips perfectly with every thrust.

"I-I'm... not going to last...-" He warns you seconds before you feel him let go inside of you, then you follow him right after he finishes.

You both pant, trying to catch your breath. He softens and pulls out. He gets up and grabs two bottles of Honningbrew Mead off of his desk and hands you one.

"How about that drink I promised you?" He asked.

After you two finished your drinks, you dressed and headed back to train.


End file.
